It has been conventional in the design of hitch and drawbar assemblies for use with vehicles, such as tractors, to utilize brackets bolted to the frame of the vehicle and having means at the rearward end for attaching a clevis to which a hitch may be secured. The clevis is retained between a pair of longitudinally extending portions of the brackets extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame, i.e. in the direction of application of the pulling force. The clevis is secured to the drawbar brackets by a plurality of bolts which extend transversely to the longitudinal extent of the drawbar bracket portion and frame and, thus, which are in shear relative to the pulling forces generated in the use of the hitch and drawbar assembly. Thus, relatively large size bolts have conventionally been utilized for such securing means in such applications to accommodate the substantial shearing forces generated in the pulling operations of such tractors.